Actions Speak Louder
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Danny's insistence on Jamie training Marcus backfires when Jamie is put in harms way due to Marcus's brash actions forcing Danny to step in to rescue his trapped & injured brother. Based on Eppy 6.17 'Friends In Need'
**Title: Actions Speak Louder**

 **Summary:** Danny's insistence on Jamie training Marcus backfires when Jamie is put in harms way due to Marcus's brash actions forcing Danny to step in to rescue his trapped  & injured brother. Based on Eppy 6.17 'Friends In Need'

 **Disclaimer:** Everything from Bluebloods belongs to CBS and well not met lol I only own my muse and the ideas and any OCs that might pop up

 **A/N:** Wow we haven't been here in ages and are probably very rusty! However, we LOVED all the brotherly broments in this last eppy and were inspired to write something a bit more on it. Hope you all like it a little.

 _Note: "Words in italics and double quotes taken directly from the eppy"_

* * *

"Shots fired! 10-13! Officer down! I repeat…Officer down! Jamie's been shot!"

XXXXXXXX

His mind spirals downward. His fingers clutch the steering wheel and his lips utter an angry curse. "Damn that…" Danny groans as he races toward the scene where the officer shooting has been reported; only…he's racing toward his brother's aid.

 _"Her son's up here…and I want you to mentor him…"_

 _"Mentor him? How come me and not you?"_

 _"Because he was transferred to your precinct."_

Jamie had tried to tell him that Marcus was reckless, dangerous and lacked a respect for the law, the shield and the job in general. He had pushed back on his kid brother, telling Jamie that of course Marcus was going to see the differences in their policing style.

 _"Are you really Danny's brother, because you're some kinda opposite."_

But he hoped that Jamie could get past Marcus's rather brash arrogance, which in reality was him trying to make up for some inner lack self-esteem and mold him into a valuable and viable member of the NYPD. However, despite their differences, both he and Jamie shared a love of the profession, much like their father and grandfather and that always translated into their job. That self-discipline is what he hoped Jamie could teach Marcus.

"Damn bastard!" Danny curses as the sirens blare in his ears, his eyes seeing the active crime scene in the distance and his mind telling him…assuring him that Jamie would be okay…would be alive and that when this was over…he would personally kick Marcus's ass to the curb for putting his brother…or any officer in mortal danger.

 _'He's got attitude…he knows it all…he's reckless and talks back. The best thing he can do is quit!'_

Jamie's sour words after family dinner the night before ring in his mind and force his heart to ache. "Ah Jamie…"

 _'One of these days…one of these calls…it could be a tense hostage taking or a simple bank robbery and…and he's gonna get his partner killed!'_

Danny arrives at the bank and hurries toward one of the officers. "What the hell happened?"

"Officer Reagan and his partner had it under control when…"

"Marcus. I mean officer Beale shot his mouth off and…escalated things."

"Could say that. Then he fired, the perp fired. Jamie fired. Jamie took out one of the perps. The other got Jamie before he ducked behind the counter with a hostage and…your brother. Jamie got him to let the hostage go, so it's just him and the shooter. Oh…and he's been shot. In the arm I believe."

"Ah damn it!" Danny curses as he slams his balled fist on the hood of the NYPD police cruiser; drawing a few curious glances in their direction. _Was I so wrong?_

 _"I heard you and Marcus got into it," Danny recalls telling Jamie as they stood side by side at the shooting range._

 _"Bad policing Danny, all because he ignored the plan of a more experienced police officer, namely me."_

 _"He told me it was a good collar and we all know how you can be…Mr. By the Book. Wrote the patrol guide yourself._

 _"Something wrong with that?"_

 _"Just saying, the kid's got good instincts. You shouldn't hold him back," Danny had suggested._

 _"Is that why you had him placed in my precinct? You knew he was a liability? You're trying to protect him?"_

 _"Damn right I'm trying to protect him!"_

 _"At my expense?" Jamie argued back._

 _"What are you worried about anyways?"_

 _"You know what Danny, there's a reason there's a patrol guide…keeps guys alive," Jamie reminded him. "You're part of the problem. Your example has made him reckless and he's going to get somebody killed."_

Danny's face sours as he recalls the rather heated discussion with his brother; his words defending Marcus as he had told himself that Jamie's good example would temper Marcus's enthusiasm and eagerness to help; maybe help him self-regulate his inability to hesitate.

 _"Your example…get someone killed…"_

"So what the hell happened?" Danny demands in anger.

"Two armed perps. One had a gun on the crowd, the other on the teller. They were taking the money. Officers Regan and Janko went in the back and Steven and Marcus in the front. Jamie was talking them down. But Jamie told them not to go in. One of the guys had put his gun on the ground. Ah he had it well in hand and almost had both of them on the ground. The other was had released his hold on the lady and let her go and was about to lay down his weapon also. Then…"

"Lemme guess…Marcus just barged in."

"Yeah…damn rookie. He never even hesitated. What the hell is wrong with that kid? He was told to wait!" The commander curses, Danny's face wincing. "He rushes in like Clint Eastwood, gun ready to fire shouting stop police and then all hell broke loose. Bullets started flying and…well here we are."

 _"He's got no discipline…no regard for the rules and is an accident waiting to happen!" Jamie had pushed back at family dinner._

 _Accident…reckless…kill someone…_

Danny's mind races as he realizes that it might be his own example…his actions that Marcus is always quoting as his holy grail that could be responsible… _could be? IS! IS RESPONSIBLE! For Jamie's current predicament,_ Danny's mind reminds him gruffly.

 _Okay…just focus and resolve this…get Jamie out and kick Marcus's ass later!_

"Do we have a layout of the interior?" Danny asks in haste as the site commander nods and then brings him a floorplan.

"Okay so we have Steve and Marcus here and…officer Janko here…your brother and the perp are…here. What's your plan?"

Danny pulls his gun and then gives the commander a nod. "Wait on my signal."

The commander can only nod and watch as Danny pulls away and stealthily hurries toward the back opening he hopes he can enter – sight unseen. Just as he gets there, as per Danny's order, the EHU commander pulls Steve and Marcus back, Eddie telling the shooter that the other officers have been pulled back and it was time to surrender.

"Come on man…" Jamie huffs as he clutches his throbbing arm. The wound wasn't too deep and wouldn't sideline him for too long; the wound also being in his left arm and not his primary shooting arm, something he was thankful for. "You're surrounded. Just…give up."

"Shut…up!" The masked perp growls as he looks up and then back at Jamie and then back up. "Just…"

"You give up now and it's…"

Danny creeps into the back of the bank…a small hallway jaunt that at the end would take him to his trapped brother. He hears Jamie's calm voice trying to talk to the agitated perp and has to offer him a small smile full of pride. As much as he wanted Marcus to succeed, the fact that he entrusted him to Jamie but it was Jamie's life on the line due to Marcus's actions makes him regret his decision.

"There's still time," Jamie tries once more.

Danny moves forward, edging closer with his gun drawn. He hears Eddie make a comment to the perp to give up and another angry curse from the man with the weapon. Right now things are somewhat calm but he knows he can't wait until they escalate. _This guy isn't a pro…he's rash and Jamie could be the next casualty._ He knows he can't let that happen.

He rounds the corner and instantly stops short as he spies Jamie a few meters away; the perps back to him. But with the gun dangerously close to Jamie's face he has to wait… _lower the gun._

Jamie looks up, catches Danny's eye and then quickly looks back down. "Look uh…just lower the gun…"

"I can't…I need to get out of here!"

"Okay…lower the gun and…and we'll work on a plan of getting you out of here. Just lower the gun. I'm allergic to the smell of gunpowder."

Danny's lips purse at Jamie's lame comment and he has to hold back a laugh or risk putting Jamie into an even more dangerous situation. After what seems like a small eternity, the gun lowers and Danny finally acts. Jamie watches Danny's incoming frame and tries to roll out of the way. The perp's lips offer a groan as Danny's frame slams into his and both of them tumble to the floor.

Jamie kicks the perp in the groin and then calls out to Eddie to come and help Danny.

"You okay?" Danny asks Jamie as he helps him stand up; his hand gesturing to two medics to come and help his brother; Eddie working with Steve to get the perp cuffed and then into a cruiser. Both brothers look up to see Marcus looking at them with a look of remorse and horror.

"Good example you set there," Jamie states sourly as he pulls away from Danny and goes with the medics to the hospital to get treatment.

Danny watches Jamie go and then marches up to Marcus with an angry expression. "What the hell…did Jamie tell you to advance?"

Marcus shakes his head.

"Then…why?" Danny asks in exasperation.

"It's what…you would do."

"When I was a rookie I listened to my TO!" Danny's voice rises; Marcus slightly recoiling. "Jamie…he knows his job and his job is to make you a better cop! You…you have years to go before you can be…"

"You," Marcus answers simply.

Danny looks at Marcus's pale expression and knows that the rookie already feels remorse and regret. "Before you'll be a good cop."

"I…I can't do this."

"What? So you make a mistake and now you're gonna quit? Tuck tail and run instead of learn from it? Really?" Danny asks in exasperated wonder.

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks," Jamie tells the doctor as he looks up to see Marcus approaching with a remorseful expression. "Hey."

"Yeah…hey," Marcus replies as he remains in place. "I uh…just wanted to see how you are."

"Still here and the arm…still works. Lucky for you it wasn't my shooting arm," Jamie retorts sourly as Marcus nods.

"Yeah I uh…I got you shot and I nearly got…"

 _"Everyone killed,"_ Jamie interjects as Marcus looks up with pursed lips. _"You almost killed all of us…and no one had to get shot today."_

 _"I…I don't know what to do."_

 _"It's shock talking…what's on the paper?" Jamie asks noticing the large piece of white paper in his grasp._

 _"It's my resignation."_

 _"That…may be the first smart thing you've done."_

Jamie watches Marcus look at him in remorse but is instantly silenced when the doctor comes back to check on Jamie's stiches. When he's done wrapping Jamie's wound, he steps back and this time he sees Danny's figure waiting for him in place of Marcus's.

"Hey…"

"Hey…" Jamie answers with as a small smirk. "Just about done here."

"So…allergic to gunpowder huh?" Danny lightly teases as he nears.

"Guy fell for it," Jamie shrugs. "Besides…I doubt he was listening to any small talk I was making."

"Course. So…you okay?"

"Yeah…just a through and through. It'll be fine in a few weeks," Jamie informs Danny in truth.

"Good," Danny nods as he enters. "So…quite the day."

"Danny…"

"Is he free to go?" Danny asks the doctor, not giving Jamie a chance to finish. The doctor nods and Danny helps Jamie get up off the examination table he was sitting on to get his arm tended to. "You wanna go home or…wanna get a beer?"

"Seriously? You wanna take advantage of an injured man?"

"Advantage? Just a beer…we can do darts…another day," Danny lightly scoffs as he helps Jamie with his jacket. "I'll take it easy on officer gimpy tonight."

Jamie can only laugh as they near the entrance to the ER and head outside into the cool night air. "Say it."

"What?"

Jamie shakes his head as he slowly gets into Danny's car and remains silent.

"You mean today. Yeah…okay I was wrong. It was…quite the run in. Damn Marcus."

 _"Didn't have to be," Jamie replies with a heavy sigh._

 _"I know," Danny is forced to acknowledge._ Pulling away from the curb and heading for their favorite Irish pub. _"You were right about Marcus…he's always been a pain in the ass."_

 _"Oh really?" Jamie shoots back in sarcasm._ "So I can finally say I told you so?"

 _"Yeah, but don't give up on him," Danny lightly implores as they near their intended destination._

 _"I don't think it matters now. He's turned in his resignation," Jamie states with a very audible note of relief in his voice._

 _"I know, I heard about that already. I talked to his CO and asked him to wait a few days."_

 _"Why are you trying to protect him?" Jamie pushes back._

 _"Because…kid's had a tough life and is trying to make it better. Besides…I owe his old man."_ But when Jamie tries to push back Danny stops the car and looks at him incredulously. _"You know for someone as smart as you, you sure are thick as a brick sometimes. I wanted him transferred to your precinct right out of the academy so he could be close to you."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because…you're the best mentor I could think of," Danny tells Jamie in truth, Jamie looking at his brother in surprise. "Because…you're the best cop I know," Danny adds. "That's why," Danny continues softly. "Because you can teach him things…I can't."_

Jamie remains silent, looking at Danny and almost not wanting to believe what his brother is saying is true.

 _"We'll talk to the kid together. Me and you…mostly you," Danny quips as Jamie's expression softens. "Wadda ya say?"_

 _"Okay."_

They slowly get out of the car and head into the noisy bar, the regular bartender looking at his two regular patrons with arched brows.

"So are we playing or what?"

"Nope… _drinks first and you're buying,"_ Danny snickers as Jamie just shakes his head.

"So I have the day from hell and I still have to buy the first round?" Jamie chuckles as they take two seats at the bar; Danny gesturing to the bartender to get them a pitcher of beer and two glasses.

"You think I'll feel sorry for you for a flesh wound?"

"Well…yeah," Jamie shrugs as Danny grins.

"Nice try."

"But all that stuff you said…"

"Was for the rookie, not me."

"You could learn a thing or two," Jamie mumbles as he takes a sip of his beer; Danny looking at him in wonder.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really," Jamie retorts.

"What could you teach me?"

"How to win at darts for one thing," Jamie grins.

"Alright…we'll see," Danny snickers as he shoves a set into Jamie's open palm, the palm of his uninjured right arm. "Come on, let's see what you got. You know what they say…actions speak louder than words."

"Oh is that what _they_ say?" Jamie teases as throws his first dart. "Let's see you beat that."

"Watch and learn, Officer Gimpy."

Jamie watches Danny and feels a small seed of appreciative pride starting to build. His brother wasn't always forthcoming with praise for his work in the field, but the few times he does offer praise, it's always heartfelt and sometimes…words speak louder than actions. Tonight was an example of that. Danny's words would not only force his mind to put into place a training program for Marcus but make him ponder his NYPD future a bit more deeply. In many ways he wanted to be like Danny, but not all; his career path, while still with the blue would be different and in the end his actions would back his words and his convictions and Danny's praise would be forthcoming.

But tonight…they were going to play darts, share a few beers and bond as brothers. Marcus was right, they were different, but their brotherly bond ensured that when it came to core values, they were and would always be the same. Their actions would always prove that.

 _"You might be getting better at the range but I own you at this."_

 _"Oh really…double or nothing?"_

 _"You're on."_

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** well…we have missed this fandom and hope we aren't too rusty and you all enjoyed this even a little. If so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


End file.
